


The Depth of their Love

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xander being the best parent in the world basically, her name is Katerina, i love him so mudh, oc child - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: A series of Oneshots I'm posting for the Corriander Week 2016 event that happened on tumblr from Oct. 23rd to Oct. 29th, 2016 + An Opening fic. The prompts were as follows: Day 1: Naming; Day 2: Birthright route; Day 3: Dragon; Day 4: Childhood; Day 5:Birthday; Day 6:The King’s crown and Day 7: Free day





	1. Can't Keep My Hands do Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the Opening oneshot I wrote on my blog, sequel to two other interactions between Xander and his three children; though this one has almost zero dialogue between them since it's focused on the sin. I'll probably upload the other ones on ao3 later; though if you're curious you can always check my #corrianderweek2016 tag on my blog.

When Xander arrived with his children, he could see Kamui on the distance, away from the eastern gate. He didn’t recognize the clothing she wore from the distance, her silhouette but a small figure in the horizon of the great outdoors of Valla. She was speaking with someone dressed equally different.

Little Katerina bounced on Siegbert’s shoulder, pointing at their mother. “Mama! It’s Mama!” She flashed a big smile to her father and big brother, squeezing bibig brother’s head. “Bibig bwother, let’s go!”

“We’ll go ahead okay, Dad?” Kana glanced at Xander before storming off, waving at his little sister. Siegbert stumbled.

“Ah– oh, Kana!” He stuttered, running after his little brother, then turning around to bow to his father before following the youngest prince.

With a smile, Xander nodded to see them off and slowly followed, watching as Kana transformed and flew to his mother’s side. Once they were all there, Xander saw how Kamui patted their heads, even Kana’s on his dragon form, and pointed at the nearby woods across the border.

The children nodded (Siegbert looked over his shoulder to his approaching faher in acknowledgement) and left to the woods, the Crown Prince himself turning into his dragon form and carrying little Katerina on one of his hands as he flew alongside his brother.

Xander raised a brow at the interchange, finally catching up with his wife. She had turned to the vallite priestess beside her and came into an agreement before turning to her husband, a smile still on her face.

He, however, was dumbstruck.

She wore clothes that resembled the hoshidan diviner’s, with a crop top and bare midriff, plus detachable long sleeves. Her hair was up in a complicated bun, almost like Orochi’s, but with a few more hair adornments. The part which caught Xander’s attention, though, was the pants. They had two deep cuts on both sides of her hips and were as baggy as a priestess’, being held by only a single string tied around her waist.

The cuts on both sides [showed clearly](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtropes.org%2Fpmwiki%2Fpmwiki.php%2FMain%2FVaporWear&t=NjRiMmFiNjExZmViYzMxZjFkNzMwYzFhMmUyNDRjNjM2MGViNmFmYyxVaHJPbHZKdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&m=0) that she wore no underwear, and that made Xander feel his throat suddenly go dry. “My Queen…!” He mused, extending his hand to her, “you look stunning.”

Kamui curtsied, watching as Xander took her hand to his lips. “We were making the final tests for the sealing of this area. I told the kids that they should play here as much as they can since this is the next scheduled place to be closed off.” She looked in the direction of the forest, unaware of her husband’s hunger, her hand still by his lips.

The vallite priestess had left to the resting house, an old cathedral they were making use of ever since the discovery of that site. Kamui finally looked at her husband, gasping at the intensity of his eyes.

“Xander?” She asked, feeling her cheeks redden. Oh, how gorgeous she looked! And how endearing were the jingling of her hairpins as she turned her head towards him.

He trailed down his kisses to her arm, pulling her closer. “You look gorgeous, my Queen…” He whispered, kissing her neck and ear, feeling her tremble under his touch. “I cannot wait to help you out of this.” He licked her earlobe, which made her dig her nails on his chest.

“My King–” She was about to reprimand him, but she looked around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face on his trapezium. “I’m actually… taking a break right now…” She let the phrase settle into the air, her mouth slightly biting his neck.

Suddenly he tightened his embrace, digging his face onto her shoulder. She felt something poking at her private parts and squeezed her arms around him.

Xander looked around to find a place where they could be on their own and Kamui could feel the urgency of his movements. She quietly pointed to a building a ways beside the abandoned cathedral. “We’ll have to be silent, though,” she whispered, pulling her husband closer and taking her feet off of the ground; surprised, his reflex was to hold her on his arms and he chuckled at the same urgency he felt on her actions, kissing her forehead before heading to the building.

It had been a watch tower back on its prime; now it was the remnants of walls, doors and stairs without a ceiling. Kamui pulled her husband’s face as they crossed the broken door, kissing him deeply as he looked for a corner to press his wife onto.

He took a right turn and entered a room that once was the resting area for the guards; now a dark room full of holes on the ceiling, beams of light descending through them to the ground.

Xander placed Kamui on her feet without ever stopping their kiss, walking towards the nearest wall. He held her head so as not to make her bump it on the stone and pressed her against it, his other hand unknotting the lace by her waist.

Panting, they pulled away just enough to breathe, the warm air around them almost palpable. “Turn around, my love.” He urged, gesturing with his chin. Kamui felt as her pants loosened and fell all at once, revealing her nude under body.

Indeed, no underwear, Xander thought as he used both hands on Kamui’s hips to turn her around, her rear sticking out instinctively. He pressed his crotch on her bottom, hearing her sigh in pleasure as she felt the erection under his pants rubbing on her bare skin.

“Oh, Xander, give it to me…” She pleaded, twirling her hips. He closed one eye in pleasure and breathed out heavily, holding her love handle with one hand, the other one trailing its way to her mouth. He inserted two fingers, which she sucked and licked, then proceeded to trail them down to her private parts. She spread out her legs to make his entrance easier and bit her lower lips as he massaged her clitoris before inserting one finger, then the other.

He caught her by surprise as he bit her earlobe as he put both fingers in and out, enjoying her suppressed moans. They had to be silent.

Kamui threw her head back as her body was being more and more pressed onto the way, her rear obediently sticking out. “D-don’t tease me so, my King…” She pleaded, looking at him from over her shoulder, meeting his smirk.

He silently took his hand out of her and freed his erection. The warm touch of his skin against hers made her tremble in anticipation. He directed his penis through her rear towards her vaginal opening and rubbed his glans on her vulva, watching as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Before she pleaded once again, however, he put it all in at once, forcing Kamui to stay on her toes to accommodate his entirety.

Immediately she took one hand to cover her mouth, a long and muffled moan escaping it as she felt herself stretch due to his penetration from behind. The King held her hips with both hands and bended over so his mouth could reach her ear, and moaned her name at each thrust he did.

“Kamui, my Queen… Ah, my Kamui.” He repeated over and over, at each thrust. Kamui pressed her left cheek against the wall and covered her mouth with her right hand, the left one gripping at the stone in search of willpower so as not to let her voice out.

However, Xander could hear. Her choked moans under her breath, his name dying on her throat before it could leave her lips. He thrusted with more vigor, watching as her body moved at the same rhythm as his.

Squeezing his hands on her love handles, he smirked once again, this time having a better idea. “My Queen… what if I just stopped… thrusting? What would you do?” He asked, his breathing rasped and fast due to his increasing movements. Kamui squeezed her eyes shut and closed herself around him, as though she forbid it. “You– you can’t–aah…!” She protested as he suddenly left her insides, her body still moving in his tempo.

Before she could protest, however, he stretched out her buttocks and placed his erection, now coated in her own natural lube and his preseminal fluid, onto her anus and rubbed his glans on it.

She couldn’t handle it and let out a long and loud moan, biting her lower lip in self-reprimand. “Q-quickly…!” She breathed out, her vaginal opening gapping with his absence, her body going up and down due to her heavy breathing. “Quickly put it in…!”

She squeezed her eyes as he obeyed and inserted himself slowly, feeling the sudden difference of tightness and closing one eye in pleasure, trying not to come just from putting the tip in.

In their years of lovemaking, they had experimented on a wide variety of ways to please themselves, so that was not the first time Kamui was penetrated from behind; though it was the first time she felt both kinds of pleasure one after the other, and that made her tremble with delight, lust and hunger.

She needed more and more! “Xander…!” She called his name under her hand, a silent plea to pound her harder being translated into his ears.

The King complied and thrusted all at once, hearing his wife moan in surprise. He had now to hold his orgasm back as he felt Kamui twitch and pulsate around him, her own climax not too far off.

“Do not close your eyes, my Queen,” he bit the pointy bit of her ear, licking it afterwards, thrusting once again. “Feel me with everything you have.” He said, increasing the speed, her tight entrance making the task more trying than ever.

His words and sudden thrusts were enough to make Kamui close herself even more around him, the orgasm shaking her entire body as she bit her own hand in order not to scream his name into a love-struck climax.

Xander wrapped his arms around her, unable to hold himself back and coming right after, her twitching and gapping around him stimulating him into another erection right away.

Kamui felt her vaginal opening pulsating more than her rear and brought her husband’s hand towards it in a silent plea for his fingers as well as his erection.

He breathed out by her ear, his fingers sliding in with ease. “How long did you say that your break was again?”

“Oh, my King, I still have two hours.” She moaned with a smile, throwing her head back and licking her own lips. “Just make sure I can still stand, hm?”


	2. Bringer of Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1: Naming

“Kamui, are you certain that you are not cold?” Xander asked for the third time since they sat on the bed. He was leaning on the pillows by the headboard, his wife comfortably sitting between his legs, leaning her back against his body and her arms on his knees; his feet placed on the mattress beside her thighs.

The Queen giggled, placing both hands over his; he was caressing her 37 weeks old belly as he spoke. “I am quite comfortable here, my King.” She leaned her head on his collarbone and raised her eyes to meet his, the smile never leaving her lips. “The blanket and your warmth are more than enough for me.”

Xander couldn’t help but smile, his eyes looking at the love of his life with the most tender of gazes. He nuzzled her temple and brushed his hands on her stomach. “I cannot help but be restless, Little Princess. Our first child!” He mused as he did so many times before, still relishing on the utter happiness he felt as his hands felt the shape of their baby’s foot through her belly.

Her pregnancy had been the healthiest one could ever hope for, and her stomach grew bigger everyday – the royal midwife said that they would be blessed with a big and healthy baby. Kamui took one hand to Xander’s cheek, gently making him face her. She kissed his chin and lingered on his eyes, their love being transmitted with unspoken words.

“The Crown Prince or Princess will be the happiest baby in the whole world – or rather, already is.” Kamui giggled, placing her forehead on his neck, feeling the laugh on his throat.

“Of course,” he agreed, kissing the top of her head. “Incidentally, I must ask: how goes your list, my Queen?” Xander asked with a playful tone, nudging his wife.

“Oh!” Kamui gasped. “It’s right here.” She straightened her back and looked over her shoulder to her husband, pointing to the pillows behind him. “I forgot I put it under my pillow before I went to sleep last night!” The Queen laughed, watching as her husband furrowed his brow and looked for the scroll under the mountain of pillows behind him.

“Try to be more cautious, my Queen.” He reprimanded, however with a smile, taking the scroll and putting the pillows back in place before he leaned on them once more. He gestured for her to come closer and she leant her back on his chest, watching as he opened the scroll in front of her.

She had made a list of names which were divided in two columns; one for female names and the other for male ones. She tilted her head. “I just actually scribbled some names I found cute, if I may be honest, my love. I’m certain you would give our child a much better name than I could ever have.”

The King glanced at some of the names, a frown deep into his brow. “I would like to say otherwise, my Queen, but alas, I cannot. These names must never see the light of day.” He kissed her cheek as he smelled the scent of her hair.

“Ahaha, ouch!” She joked, snatching the scroll out of his hands, rolling it back and placing it beside her. “Well, then, my King, what were the names you—oh.” Kamui blinked, stopping midsentence to look down at her stomach.

Xander froze in place as he saw her pursed lips and pained expression. “Kamui?” he asked with urgency, his hands tightly securing her arms. She had to take a deep breath and lean on her husband’s chest before looking up at him again.

“Yes.” She simply said, gulping.

Before she could blink again, Kamui found herself on her husband’s arms as he took off of the bed. Somehow he had managed to take the bell used to call the servants on his hand before getting up and before he could reach the door, Jakob opened it for them from outside, his face pale as a sheet. Had he been keeping guard throughout the night?

“Is it time?” He asked and need no response as he saw Kamui’s sweating forehead and Xander’s hurried expression. The butler simply hardened his chin and ran towards the room they had prepared for the birthing, leaving the door open for his lords as he went to the servant’s area to get the midwife – she has been staying in the castle for the past 2 months, ready to serve should anything happen.

His heart beating wildly on his chest, Xander appeared calm, though the droplets of sweat by his forehead and cold hands betrayed him. He slowly placed his wife on the bed, watching as she uncomfortably turned to the side.

Pulling a chair close to the bed, Xander fumbled his trembling hands on his person, looking for his pocket watch – ah, yes. He was wearing his nightwear, hence leaving the watch by the table all the way back in their room.

He would count the intervals of her contractions on his head, then. “Does it hurt, my Queen?” He caressed her cheek, putting a strand of hair behind her ear with one hand, the other one awkwardly placed on her stomach.

Kamui shook her head, breathing with difficulty. “Not now, no.” She replied, glancing at her own back. “I’m feeling a lot of activity around here, though,” she smiled, placing her hand over her husband’s, noticing how much he sweated and trembled despite his straight face and flushed cheeks.

A nervous smile. “Indeed, he really seems in a hurry to meet us.” The King smiled, feeling his eyes itch with tears, not realizing he had called their child ‘he’ before they even met.

Soon the midwife arrived with her whole personnel: two assistants, a healer and an herb expert, followed by Jakob and his private staff of three maids under orders to obey the royal midwife in her every need.

The Queen was instructed to lay on her back so the midwife could check the situation under her skirt. “It’ll be a big baby for your first time, my lady; and he’s in a hurry!” The old woman smiled softly, nodding at the couple. “I’ll need you to do as I say from now on.”

“Of course.” King and Queen replied at the same time and Kamui giggled under her choked gasps, extremely happy of seeing her husband so worried and protective over her – he didn’t let go of her hand ever since before the servants had arrived.

Two hours into labor, the contractions were as frequent as one minute, and Kamui had lost the ability to speak due to the pain; it would be at any moment now. The midwife had instructed that a cloth was to be placed inside of the Queen’s mouth since she was about to grit her teeth so hard she might hurt herself, but Xander refused.

“Bite my arm, Kamui.” He raised the sleeve and placed his forearm by his wife’s mouth, which she bit in instinct, feeling the pain wash over her body. Before the midwife could retort, the intensity of his gaze made her lose her words. “I cannot fathom the pain she is going through at this moment. The least I can do is to share it by allowing her to imprint on my own body the rashness of her hurting.”

Dumbstruck, it fell to the midwife to return to her job with a proud smile on her lips, glancing at how Xander’s arm bled under his wife’s pointy teeth.

Not one hour later, a blessed cry could be heard throughout the entire castle, the first lights of day breaking outside of the windows. “Congratulations, Your Majesties!” The old woman raised the big baby overhead as her assistant cut the umbilical cord. “It’s a healthy prince!”

Xander couldn’t focus, emotion taking over his body as he unconsciously extended his hand and a bloody arm towards his newborn. A smile nervously grew on the sides of his mouth as one of the ladies wrapped the Crown Prince in a warm cloth after washing the blood off of him and handed him to his father.

_Father_. The word felt strange on Xander’s tongue, and yet so fitting. His chin trembled as he looked at the fruit of his love. “Look, my Queen. Siegbert has your ears.” He sat beside his wife’s head and extended his crying child to her.

“Bringer of Dawn,” Kamui’s tired smile was the most beautiful one Xander had ever seen before – the first smile of a mother. “A fitting name, my King. I knew you could do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning to Siegbert's name as Bringer of Dawn was addressed to in Staying True to Herself, as seen here /works/8369521


	3. The Fruit of Their Love

Evading Iago(’s spies) became the nohrian siblings’ favorite hobby. Earlier that evening, the Royal Advisor had harassed the Crown Prince with his usual snake smile.

“My Lord, might I inquire–” He approached, his eyes always scanning for hidden actions or weapons. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have been… slippery as of late.” The sorcerer wriggled his fingers over the tome he held, raising his chin. “I can only wonder—”

“Do not be crass, Iago.” Xander narrowed his eyes to the snake, looking at him from above. “Has Father made any complaints about my performance as either Crown Prince or Commander of his troops?”

Iago opened and closed his mouth, thinking of how to make the prince tell. “Well… No, my Lord—”

Xander turned around and spoke without turning back before he left. “Then keep your wonderings to yourself. I do not want to hear from you again unless you come on official business.”

The Royal Advisor clicked his tongue, watching as the Crown Prince’s back went further into the corridor. What has he been up to in the past months? He managed to evade each and every spy and countered each and every spell Iago sent, as though he was being backed by a mage as powerful as Iago himself.

“Prince Leo has been evading my advances as well—or rather, those siblings have been awfully hard to locate… I must inform the King of that.”

 

“Lord Xander, are you certain that we shouldn’t worry about Iago? He’s sent spies to follow not only your siblings, but us retainers as well.” Laslow appeared from behind a column as Xander passed by him through the corridor, both of them aware of the Royal Advisor’s thoughts and plans.

The Crown Prince fell silent, his eyes ever focused onwards. “I had plenty of time to think about and observe the condition our kingdom has fallen into, my friend.” He looked up as he walked, leaving to his retainer to cover their tracks and to scout the following corridors for any watching eyes. “And this new assignment of stamping out the rebellion in Cheve will prove to be the turning point of this war.”

In more ways than one.

It was already past midnight when Xander managed to elude the guards and spies to leave through the secret passageway towards the sewers, his expression suddenly changing from severe to tender with each step he gave towards the Underground City. He changed his clothes to a peasant’s as he’s been doing for the past four months, mingling into the populace so as to reach Cassita’s house.

They had rented a house for Kamui, Jakob and Kaze (Xander managed to hide the hoshidan ninja when he crossed the border, intent on staying with his lady as a representative from Hoshido) to live next to Cassita’s and Floter’s for the first 3 months. Now, with the approaching date of the birth, Kamui moved back into Floter’s house; Jakob and Kaze taking turns in watching her throughout the days.

Xander adjusted the leather hat on his head, buying a midnight lily from a flower girl before he reached the alley at the back of Cassita’s house, his heart thumping inside his chest with anticipation. The smile grew on his lips, eager to meet his princess after three days of absence.

He found the house in the dark, as expected, and silently entered through the back. He frowned immediately as he felt someone’s presence in the kitchen.

“Oh.” A muffled and surprised voice sounded in the dark, bright red eyes focusing on him as the light from outside illuminated the room. Xander took one hand to his mouth and couldn’t help but snort.

“Little Princess, what are you doing here at this hour?” He laughed as he placed the flower he just bought beside the lantern by the door, lighting it as he walked towards his betrothed. She was standing by the sink, eating a cake as large as her stomach with both hands, her face smeared with chocolate filling, her cheeks stretched and stuffed with the food.

Kamui shrunk her shoulders and giggled, licking her fingers as her prince placed a kiss on her forehead. “Ever since I came back to Nohr, I’ve been having so many cravings.” She said, still chewing, placing her head on his chest.

Xander placed kisses all over her scalp, putting the lantern on the counter and helping his princess wipe her hands and mouth with a nearby cloth napkin. “Remember not to strain yourself, Little Princess.” He gently caressed her 36 weeks stomach with one hand, using the other to raise her chin towards him. “Lady Floter said—”

The dragon princess stole a kiss before he could finish the phrase, a playful smile on her lips. “I know, my love. Siegbert has history of being a hasty baby, but don’t worry about us. He just couldn’t wait to eat this outstanding cake Cassita made earlier today and I just _had_ to comply, you know?” She smiled, glancing from her prince to the cake, smearing her finger on the filling and bringing it to Xander’s lips, then to hers.

Mindful of her stomach between them, Xander slowly brushed his fingers through Kamui’s spine, licking the chocolate smear on his lips with a smile. “I see,” he glanced at the half destroyed cake and pressed his lips into a thin line to stop another laugh from sprouting. “Then let me escort my princess to her royal quarters as I take the tray with her royal craving.” With his chin, he urged her to turn around towards her improvised room, the same one he found her cold and exhausted body some months previous.

She clasped her hands in delight and stole another fingerful of filling before turning around to her room, followed closely by her beloved. He carried the tray with the cake with one hand, the other one holding the cloth napkin to help her clean her hands later.

The room was tight and the door was small, leaving Xander to wait for her to enter before he could place the tray and cloth on the round tea table beside the bed, immediately turning to it in order to organize the pillows so Kamui could lean on them while she ate.  Accepting his extended hand, Kamui curtsied with a smile and sat on the mattress beside her husband, licking her lips as he brought the tray to his lap.

They spent the first hours enjoying each other’s presence and exchanging stories about the happenings at the castle and at Kamui’s neighborhood. She had to take one hand to her mouth after being reprimanded by Xander because of a loud snort she let out, imagining Iago’s face every time the nohrian siblings outmaneuvered him.

“I know you’ve assured me before, but you’re certain that it’s safe for you to leave the palace so often? And Iago…” Her eyes trailed off to the defeated cake, now only crumbles over the tray, “if he gets word of Cheve…”

Xander was to leave to stamp out the rebellion on the next day, and it would take a three days ride to reach the destination with his mounted troops. His expression was serious, however tender, as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Worry not, my love. We have contacts throughout the way who will keep track of the spies and be sure to silence them. Furthermore, there will be plenty of goats and wagyu cows.”

She raised her worried gaze to him, gripping at his chest. “Oh, but I worry! Ryoma is so much like you; hot-blooded to a fault as well. I fear that—”

“Shh, Little Princess.” Xander placed both hands on her cheeks, smooching her lips three times before touching their foreheads. “Trust me; I shall do everything in my power to protect you and Siegbert.”

Her shoulders sagged and she smiled, placing her head on the space between his neck and shoulder. “I trust you, always.” She snuggled on his body and closed her eyes, enjoying his smell and the sound of his heartbeat.

They remained sitting over the bed for a while longer, simply enjoying being in each other’s arms, Xander’s hand always brushing its fingers on her spine, the other one securely holding hers. The air around them began to change as dawn approached and Xander sighed.

“Regrettably, it is time for me to go, my love.” He slowly straightened his back from the pillows by the wall, caressing his betrothed’s shoulder. Kamui pouted and purred, but complied and took her arms away from him.

They lingered on each other’s eyes, bracing themselves for the following week without direct contact. Xander was leaving for at least seven days and only under emergencies were the delivery birds allowed to be exchanged, making their farewell a silent and meaningful one. He held her arms as she placed her hands on his chest, their breaths intertwining before the kiss.

Kamui opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, savoring his taste and imprinting his feelings into her body in order to hold onto them while she waited. When they parted their lips, they nuzzled their noses in an intimate caress, both of their hands on each other’s face and hair.

“I love you my Little Princess.” He whispered, opening his eyes to meet hers and engraving her expression into his heart. “Not matter the path life takes us down, I have no regrets.” He held her tenderly, speaking by her ear. “Because all of my choices led me to your love.”

“Oh, my love…!” Teary eyes, Kamui dug her face on his trapezium and sniffled, wishing for time to stop at that very moment. She pulled away and caressed his face, looking from his lips to his eyes, her own overflowing with tears. “May the airs favour your flight and the fire of your heart light your way.” She repeated the same parting words her sister and friend told her months before, silently asking for their strength.

Xander had heard the story from both Jakob and Kaze as well as his beloved Kamui and closed his eyes in acceptance, etching the words into his heart. “Thank you, my Queen.”

 

With each step he took away from the castle, he felt his heart grow heavier, the string tying him to Kamui stretching as they stranded farther and farther with each passing hour. _I mustn’t feel this way; this is for their future_. He repeated over and over in his mind, focusing on the road before him. To Cheve.

As expected, the scouts personally trained by Leo found magical traps around the roads and dealt with them effectively as the ground scouts looked for the Royal Advisor’s spies as Xander’s company rode forward.

At night, inside his improvised tent (they were only going to give the horses time to rest before setting out again), he held a locket given to him by Kamui years ago. _For you to remember me always_ she had said. He opened the small case and carefully held the silver lock of hair between his thumb and index, bringing it close to his lips. “You say it as though I can ever forget you, Little Princess.” He whispered to his tent before closing his eyes to rest.

He did the same on the following night and imagined himself holding it as they entered Cheve.

The city was deserted save from the hoshidan party on the southeastern exit, the citizens locked up inside their houses in a nervous anticipation. They had heard that there would be a battle and refused to leave. Xander raised his arm, signaling for his troops to stop and dismounted his horse once he arrived at the main road which divided the city in two.

From afar, he could see that the hoshidan commander followed suit and walked towards the center, in which laid a plaza. As both of them progressed, they started to see each other more clearly: Xander was facing Hoshido’s High Prince, Ryoma; their eyes sending sparks to the soldiers so far away from them.

The wind blew hair and dust alike, the faraway sound of leaves, goats and cows the only noise for miles to end. In the middle of the plaza, both princes stopped five steps away from each other.

“We meet again, Prince Xander.” Ryoma crossed his arms and raised his chin in acknowledgement. Xander did the same, blinking slowly to show his respect.

“Indeed we do, Prince Ryoma. Only that, this time, not as enemies on opposing sides of the battlefield.” The Crown Prince replied, looking at something behind Ryoma’s shoulders: A blonde wyvern rider walked over towards them. Although that was their first meeting, Xander had heard of her from Kaze’s reports and the letters from Hoshido. “Scarlet.” He nodded in recognition as the woman approached, wary.

“So it was really true, then? The Crown Prince is open to discussions?” She whistled. “Color me impressed.”

Ryoma narrowed his eyes to his nohrian counterpart, accepting the silent invitation to sit on one of the stone tables of the square. “Indeed. I can confirm that my sister is safe inside Windmire, yet I cannot bring myself to trust you yet.”

Xander bobbed his head to the side. “An understandable concern, Prince Ryoma, however groundless. With the upcoming birth of my heir, I am ever ready to claim my place as a ruler—”

Hoshido’s High Prince quickly got up, “you dare to make use of my nephew in such a twisted way? Has everything Kamui said about you been a—”

“The birth of my _son_ , Prince Ryoma,” Xander also got on his feet, towering over Ryoma by one head, his voice grave and deep, “has made me think of how a father should act towards his children.” His frown deepened. “It’s made me realize how a ruler should place his citizen’s needs first and how, most of all, my Father’s ways had brought more evil than good to not only my kingdom, but yours as well. It’s made me think of my own place in the world and opened my eyes to the reality that the Father I have always loved is no more; replaced by a tyrant whose reign should end.” He hardened his chin. “Believe me when I say that I want this alliance as much as you do.”

Scarlet whistled; Ryoma’s shoulders sagged.

“Now that we have that behind us, can we start the negotiations—” Xander meant to proceed and was about to sit down when a hurried soldier panted behind him, carrying two delivery bird’s tubes.

“Your Highness!” He huffed, “forgive me, Your Highness, but those came from the castle—”

Both men widened their eyes.

“Give them here at once, soldier.” Xander commanded, extending his hand.

“O-of course, my lord. This one came first,” he placed a red tube on Xander’s palm, followed by a blue one. “And this came less than a minute later.”

“Why two?” Frowning, Xander opened the first tube, immediately unrolling the small paper inside of it. His fingers gripped at the paper, crumpling it on the sides, his eyes wide and unfocused.

A nice yet hurried calligraphy wrote _: She is in labor_. It was Jakob’s writing.

His heart beating wildly in his chest, Xander took one hand to his mouth to control his emotions as the other one unrolled the second message. He couldn’t help but snort.

A less pretty calligraphy, and much more shaky and hurried wrote: _Don’t mind him. Focus on your role._ It was Kamui’s writing. She most likely reprimanded her butler for wasting the precious few uses for the birds, exclusive to life-or-death messages and sent another one to calm her beloved’s heart down.

And it worked. Still with a smile under his frown, Xander showed both messages to his hoshidan counterpart. “Indeed we should hurry, Prince Ryoma. I have to meet my child as soon as we enter in an agreement here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 2: Birthright Route. Sequel to Staying True to Herself, cross-posted there.


	4. I'll Accept all of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui chose Nohr over Hoshido, but she still had a great revelation to announce to her siblings. How would they react after they find out that they've accepted a dragon back at their family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3: Dragon, done for a compilation of requests on my blog.

Kamui’s hands trembled on the reins as she rode on Xander’s horse with him. He sat behind her, his hands close to hers, tightly holding the reins and steering the beast under them. She still shook from the recent confrontation – leaving her birth family behind hasn’t been easy, but – she squeezed one hand over Xander’s, feeling him welcome her touch – but leaving Nohr behind and forgetting her love wasn’t an option.

She brought her free hand to her chest, stroking the necklace Azura and Oboro fashioned out of her dragonstone over her clothes, its weight heavier than ever. Her breathing heavy and her heart pounding, it took Kamui a while to realize she has been talked to.

Blinking, she gave a nervous smile. “I-I’m sorry, Elise, I was distracted.” She turned her head to the small princess who galloped beside them.

“You’re not hung over leaving the hoshidans behind, are you?” Leo scoffed, galloping beside Elise. “Please, Kamui. You’re coming back home.”

“Ah, no, that wasn’t it–” She stuttered, feeling guilt for not feeling too guilty over leaving her hoshidan siblings behind. She looked away for a moment, then raised her gaze, determined to speak. “I have something to tell you all,” she looked from Leo to Elise, then over her shoulder to Xander and above him to Camilla, who was flying low so as to listen to the conversation. “Can we speak in private tonight while the soldiers raise camp?”

Xander’s frown deepened, though he concurred. “Of course, Little Princess.” He looked to Leo, then overhead to Camilla. “If we’re to follow the same road we used on our way here, we should reach the campsite we cleared yesterday.”

Curious, Elise steered her horse closer, her big eyes analyzing Kamui as she smiled widely, simply happy for being reunited. “There’s a really big and pretty lake close to the campsite, too!” She laughed, looking forward to talk and view both.

 

The youngest princess never left Kamui’s side, both of the small arms wrapped around her big sister’s waist as they walked towards the lakeside a ways into the woods; the camp was being raised by the soldiers behind them. It would take a 3 days ride to go back to Windmire, so they were setting up only for the night.

Save from Elise’s talks of how much fun they were going to have once they were back at the castle, the siblings remained silent, mimicking Kamui’s apprehension. The moment they arrived at the lakeside and the moon reflected on its waters, Kamui placed one hand over Elise’s arms.

She breathed in heavily and pulled away from her little sister, taking some steps forward before turning to her family; she passed her necklace through her head and hair, holding it in front of her, to them. “I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just ask: Do you know what kind of stone is this?”

Elise trotted, curious. “Oooh, what a pretty shade of green! It doesn’t look like an emerald, though…” She placed one finger on her mouth, in thought. Leo took two steps forward and squinted at the rock. Xander and Camilla crossed their arms, looking from behind their younger siblings.

Unsure of where to look, Kamui glanced at all sides before finally locking her gaze on Xander, the intensity of his trapping her. “While I was in Hoshido, I… I finally found out the reason for my outwards appearance.” She touched her ear with her free hand, the necklace still dangling on the other. “This is a dragonstone, and I can turn into a dragon if I harness its powers.”

The silence lasted only a few seconds, but, to Kamui, they felt like hours. Camilla clasped her hands in delight, walking towards her little sister. “How wonderful!” She wrapped one arm around Kamui’s shoulders and looked at the Crown Prince. “The ancient dragon blood really is stronger in her as we suspected, Brother.”

Xander nodded. “Indeed. For once the hoshidans did a good, bringing someone as powerful and special as Kamui to the world.”

Leo took the necklace out of Kamui’s hand to examine it. He, too, had his suspicions about the legend which spoke of their antecessors who had just taken the blood of the Dragons and managed to turn into lesser dragons themselves; leaving the only one surprised by the news to be Elise.

And Kamui, of course.

“No wayyy!! That’s so cool!” The youngest took both hands to her mouth in surprise. “How did you find out? What kinds of power can you shoot? Can you fly?!” She grabbed the dragon princess’ arms in her eagerness. Still shocked, Kamui had a surprised frown over her brow, still unable to look away from Xander.

“Y-you all knew?” She stuttered, finally managing to pull her gaze from her prince to her siblings. “But how–”

“I’m surprised you never thought of it, Sister.” Leo said curtly, lifting the dragonstone towards the moon, “were your studies lacking? I’m certain you were taught about our ancestors and the dragon blood.”

She blinked. “Well, we did, but I never… I…” She lost her words, feeling a mix of surprise and relief, a smile making its way unannounced on the side of her lips. “That’s such a relief…” She sighed, her legs giving out. Camilla knelt beside her, laughing.

“You couldn’t possibly have thought that we wouldn’t accept you, my dear.” She said, combing Kamui’s hair behind the pointy ears and raising her chin with one finger. “You’re our precious family; we’ll always accept you.”

Elise threw herself on the ground beside her sisters, her eyes shining. “Can you transform now?! Pretty please?” She bounced, holding Kamui’s hand between both of hers.

Kamui looked at her siblings, searching for validation; they all nodded silently. “Of-of course I can.” She got up with Camilla’s help and extended her hand to Leo, taking the dragon stone and placing it by her chest.

She took some steps back and concentrated. Soon she felt the power of the stone envelop her and felt her body expand, the most foreign part of it were the tails and wings.

“Oh, my, she’s larger than a wyvern!” Camilla mused, approaching her dragon sister and touching her scales. “Such smooth scales, too.”

“Fascinating.” Leo took one hand to his chin, touching Kamui’s right arm. “You won’t miss a scale or two, will you, Kamui? I have to study your transformation more deeply.”

“Oh my gooooshhhh!” Elise squealed, jumping all around her dragon sister, running her hand through the large scaled body. “You have wings, too! You can fly, can’t you?” She finished the turn and took some steps back so Kamui could lower her long neck towards her little sister. “Oh, can you talk in this form?”

Kamui nodded. “I can.” Her voice sounded inside of their heads instead of coming out of her throat. Leo mumbled another ‘fascinating’ under his breath as Xander approached.

The Crown Prince extended his hand towards Kamui’s head and patted it, running his fingers through her horns. “Fascinating indeed.” His expression softened, “we are quite lucky of having you on our side, Little Princess.” He directed his caresses to under her ear and jaw, enjoying the foreign feeling her scales provided on his skin.

Seeing his face as close to hers felt wonderful, especially after so much time away. The angle, however, was completely different; as a dragon, she towered over him by quite a lot, and the thought of a small Xander made her giggle.

Elise asked to be carried on Kamui’s back so they could fly around the lake, but was denied. “I don’t have much experience with flying yet, Elise. I shouldn’t risk giving you a ride, at least not for now.” Kamui replied and promised to train often just to indulge her little sister.

 

After everyone went to sleep, Kamui immediately started her training by transforming at the lakeside and practicing her flight over the lake’s crystalline surface. As she flew, a presence by the woods below made her turn around to the visitor.

She gasped. Xander.

He leaned on a nearby tree and lazily crossed his arms, a tender smile painting his face. Ah, how she missed that gaze! She quickly steered towards him, albeit clumsily. She ground shook as she landed and Xander took one finger to his mouth.

“Shh, Little Princess. It is all right.” He walked over towards her and once again caressed her head between her horns.

Kamui purred. “I missed you so much, Xander…” She whispered, raising her jaw, nuzzling her dragon snout all around his face. She realized that no matter how much she wanted to simply turn back to human and embrace him, they couldn’t. The woods were small and sparse, not to mention that a scout could as well spot them as they walked on duty.

No. For the sake of their secrecy, they both knew they had to keep their hands to themselves; the most contact they allowed to each other was on her dragon form.

He stole a kiss on the side of her face, placing his forehead on it. “I as well, Little Princess. More than you can imagine.” He said under his breath, feeling her purr in response. He smiled, making a mental note to study up on dragon and wyvern behavior pattern in order to make his beloved comfortable under any circumstance, be it as a human or as a dragon.


	5. To Stop her Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4: Childhood.

Even after a few months of living in Nohr, the pointy-eared princess was still very quiet and Xander knew that she cried when she was alone. Understandable, given the circumstances of her [arrival](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/148861351442).

The Crown Prince pursed his lips, feeling his heart tighten; the faint crying inside the room by whose door he stood making his frown deepen. He would not allow any more pain to befall either of his siblings – blood related or not.

He took a deep breath and adjusted the books he carried on one hand, knocking on the door with the other. The crying stopped, followed by a gasp; Xander’s hand twitched in discomfort. “Little Princess, are you awake?” He leaned towards the door, listening.

She sniffled and stumbled on her bed sheets before clumsily running towards the door, opening just a crack small enough for half of her face to show, the white of her eyes red from crying. “Yes, Big Brother?”

Xander felt a pang of pain hit his heart and had to take a moment to make his chin stop trembling. So much suffering! “… I have a lesson for you, little Kamui. Will you come with me?” He crouched and took his index to his mouth, “it’ll be a secret class between the two of us.”

Much like her brother Leo, Kamui was eager to learn. Her eyes shone with the prospect of leaving, but hesitated. Where was she going to be locked into next?

Noticing her hesitation, young Xander took a handkerchief out of his robes and dried the little girl’s face, purposely booping her nose after he was done. Although he didn’t smile, his expression was tender. “I promise we’ll come back here if you don’t like my lessons, Little Princess.” He got up, his hand still extended to her. “Come, now, hm?”

He saw the silent excitement shining in her eyes as she slowly reached out to him, holding her small hand into his. Once again he brought his index to his mouth.

“We need to proceed quickly for the shift of the guard is almost at its end.” He bended over and tiptoed through the corridor with little Kamui trying her best not to make any noise, immersed into being stealthy.

They went up a few flights of stairs until they reached the rooftops. Kamui immediately gasped, bringing both small hands to her mouth.

The sky was clear for once, the stars shining so brightly the torch Xander picked up on the way wasn’t needed anymore. She looked from him to the spot he prepared a ways ahead of them: Thick blankets, pillows and a telescope, all placed by the conical spire of that tower (the inclination would make it easier to watch more stars). He nodded and urged her to go ahead, which she did, big smile on her face.

Xander’s shoulders sagged. _Good_ , he thought, _she finally smiled_.

They spent a few hours observing the sky, Xander always pointing out the history of every constellation and showing it to Kamui on the books he brought. “Study it well,” he said, “I shall ask you questions about these on our next class.”

Her eyes shot up from the book to him, unable to hide her smile. “Next class?!”

He patted her head. “Of course. Are you so certain you are able to learn all of these,” he pointed to the thick books he had brought with him, “tonight?”

Kamui giggled. “Nuh-uh!” She covered her mouth with both hands, truly enjoying herself for the first time since she was brought to Nohr.

It was decided that they would have these private lessons every two weeks throughout the seasons. During the cloudy nights, they would study the constellations that should be around them, to the point of trying to guess the exact spot of the stars and silently betting if they would get it right on the next class.

Growing up, those nights quickly became the hours Kamui looked forward to the most, even during the harsh winter of Nohr. Xander wondered if it wouldn’t be better to wait for winter to pass so they could resume their classes, but Kamui never let him; she enjoyed winter classes the most because they had to snuggle under the same blanket to keep themselves warm, and she wouldn’t give that up, though she never put it to words.

The memories flew into her mind as the now King and Queen once again watched the stars by their spot. She giggled, prompting Xander to stop brushing his hand on her spine and look at her.

“What’s the matter, Little Princess?”

She squeezed her husband before leaning her chin on his chest, a wide grin on her face. “We have a lot of memories here, don’t we?” She sighed longingly, her soft expressing being mirrored by her husband.

“Indeed we do, my love.” He pulled her closer for a quick kiss, then looked up to the stars as Kamui snuggled closer. _She smiles still_ , he thought, slightly squeezing his wife, _that is all that matters._


	6. Easing His Burdens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 5: Birthday (watch out, it's smut)

“Absolutely not, Little Princess.” Xander’s voice sounded firm.

Kamui’s mien fell, her gaze lowering to the ground as a pout raised on her lips. “But– it’s your birthday! Please reconsider, my love.” She placed one hand over his chest, the other one by his cravat, pulling him closer to her.

He held both of her hands on his, touching their foreheads. “We’ve a war to win, my princess. There is no time to waste with idle playing. We press on tomorrow as planned; birthday or no.”

Her eyes itched with tears, “you can’t mean that. You can’t mean that!” She repeated, resting her head on his shoulder, gripping at his clothes. They were inside their quarters by the Astral Realm, a new day yet to dawn at the real world. “It’s not just idle playing and you know it, Xander.” Her voice sounded muffled as she brushed her head on his trapezium.

The Crown Prince ran his hands through her hair. “We must remain focused on our objectives, Kamui. A party will only bring the atmosphere of recreation onto our forces; instead of the sense of urgency that must always follow us so we can give it our all in the next battles to come.”

Kamui felt her heart tighten. She knew he had his mind on the right place – but he’s always been prone to overworking! Usually he’d just say ‘you always know when to make me stop’, but this time, he was more intent than usual on not having the celebration. She pulled away suddenly, her pout bigger than ever.

“Fine, then. But you’ll have to tell Kana and Siegbert yourself.”

His frown deepened. “You already had a party planned out, Little Princess?” He tried to look at her in the eye, but she avoided his gaze, upset by his denial.

She pouted more, crossing her arms. “… I did. Now I regret asking your opinion on having a party; I just wanted to make sure you’d like the surprise, but nooo, I had to open my big mouth.” Her chin trembled and her eyes shone with tears.

Xander’s shoulders sagged with defeat as he slowly shook his head. “I know of this game, Little Princess.” He reached out for her face and only managed to touch her cheek on the second try as she took a step back. “You know I cannot deny nor you neither our children.” He remembered Kana’s adorable pout when the boy wanted to spend the night in with his parents.

Feeling a glimmer of hope, Kamui couldn’t hide her growing smile. “So we don’t need to cancel it?!” Her voice cracked with excitement and she brought one hand to her mouth to cover her grin.

“No, we shan’t cancel it.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb, never tired of his wife’s beauty. “However, I have a condition.”

Watching her expression fall was oddly amusing for Xander, and his eyes grew more tender as hers became wary. “Name it!” She said, her lips once again growing into a pout.

_Adorable_ , he thought with a smile, kissing her forehead. “The celebrations will be restricted to the Astral Realm. As soon as we are outside, we should all remain focused, no matter whose birthday it is.”

One real world hour was equivalent to twelve AR hours. They had raised camp inside the Astral Realm three hours ago; so they still had plenty of time! She grinned again. “No problem! That was my original plan, anyway.” She squeezed his neck into a tight hug. “Thank you, Xander.”

He bended over to her, deepening their hug as he ran one hand through her scalp. “Do not thank me for that, Little Princess. Rather, I am the thankful one. Your love fills my heart with warmth.”

Disarmed by his declaration, Kamui’s previous unsettling feelings about his denial melted away in his arms. She raised her shoulder in order to meet her beloved’s eyes and held his face on her hands. “Don’t thank me yet.” She smooched his lips once, but before she could pull away, he opened his mouth and put his tongue into hers.

His hand on her back and head pulled their bodies together so, Kamui soon started losing her breath in his deep kiss. Gasping, she pulled away to inhale; one arm around his neck as the other ran its fingers through his face. Kamui lost her words, forgetting herself in his gaze.

Once again they opened their mouths for a deep kiss, but a hurried knock on the door made Kamui flinch and Xander stiffen. “Mam? I’m ready!” Kana’s voice sounded from outside, waiting for permission to come in.

The princess cleared her throat and disentangled herself from her husband’s arms, straightening herself beside him. “Pretend you’re surprised, okay?” She whispered to him before walking to the door and shaking her head to dispel the heat from her face. “Already, Kana-bean? That was fast!” She managed to cheerfully say, opening the door for their son.

“Heehee!” The young prince instantly hugged his mother as he entered the room, followed by his older brother. “We did our best!”

“Oh?” Xander crossed his arms, a fond smile appearing on the corner of his lips as he watched his family interact. “Is there something I am unaware of?” He took two steps towards his children, placing one hand over Siegbert’s shoulder and the other over Kana’s head.

Siegbert flinched. He cannot keep a secret for the life of him, much like his mother. “We… We need to escort you somewhere, Father.” He averted his gaze, feeling cold sweat drip down his temple.

Kana quickly covered for his brother, taking his father’s hands on his small ones. “Yeah!! I made a cake all by myself and you gotta taste it, Papa!” He grinned, prompting Xander’s smile to grow. He patted his son’s head.

“A whole cake? I’m proud of you, son.” He took a step forward, taking Kana’s and Siegbert’s hands. “I cannot wait to taste it.”

 

As they went down the stairs towards the camp, Kana started to make a fuss about his perfect cake and how his Papa has to taste and name it the cake to rule all over other cakes. Xander chuckled the whole time, and even though Siegbert’s hand sweated on his, he started to wonder if the party they had prepared was a really private one with just the four of them.

When they arrived at the mess hall, these thoughts were left as they were, for the central table was filled with food (a special wobbly cake was placed at the center) and the room, packed with people. Even the hoshidan royalty joined the crowd when it cheered: “Happy Birthday!” for him.

Surprised at the odd warmth of the gesture, especially from their hoshidan companions, Xander had to blink to hide his surprise. His side smile couldn’t be hidden in time, however, and he took one hand to his mouth to cover it, his cheeks slightly flushed. His eyes trailed from the full house to his children then to his wife.

She smiled proudly beside him, one hand over Kana’s head and the other atop of her husband’s arm. Xander nodded. “Now is the time to thank you, it seems.” He took Kamui’s hand on his and gave her a formal bow. “Thank you, my darling wife,” he kissed her hand and turned to his companions, “thank you as well, loyal and compassionate comrades. This day will be forever etched in my heart.” He gave the audience a short bow, unable to hide his smile and flushed face.

Elise pounced on her big brother, giggling. “Happy birthdayyy, Big Brother!” She squeezed him the most she could. “Me and Camilla knitted something for you! Oh, and Leo –ouch!”

The middle brother bonked his little sister’s head with his tome. “Don’t spoil the surprise, Elise.” He reprimanded as she took both hands to her head to massage the area. “Here, Brother. May you find it useful in the future days of peace to come.” He handed a packet to the Crown Prince, nodding in acknowledgement.

“You have my thanks, Leo.” Xander took the present with a nod, not having time to open it since Camilla opened her arms to him. He did the same and gently hugged his sister.

“Happy Birthday, Xander.” She wished, kissing his cheek before pulling away and handing hers and Elise’s present.

He gave her a short head bob in acceptance. “There was no need to go through such extents, dear sister, but I thank you all the same.”

Camilla smiled and gave him a lazy hand gesture, dismissing his worry. Beside her, Hinoka glanced sideways. “We, uh, didn’t know what to prepare for such occasion, so we siblings from Hoshido did our best with the decorations and the food.”

“A gesture I appreciate just as much, Princess Hinoka,” he looked at the line of hoshidan siblings beside her,” Prince Takumi, Princess Sakura and Prince Ryoma.” He gave each a nod and was about to turn to his youngest who pulled his shirt when his eldest son touched his shoulder.

“Um, Father, I— due to shortage of materials, I also am ashamed to say that I could only prepare this for you at the forge.” He handed a silver piece of the nohrian sigil with carvings of ancient letters which read: The Great.

Xander felt his eyes itch with tears and had to stare at the present for a few moments before being able to pull himself together and smile to his son. “It’s exquisite and masterfully crafted, Siegbert. I shall hold onto it always.” He brought the pin to his heart with one hand, then his son to an embrace with the other. “You’ve brought me nothing but joy even before you were born, my son. Thank you, truly.” He whispered before pulling away in time to watch his son fail at keeping his tears in check.

“Y-you honor me with your words, Father.” The prince said, drying his tears with the back of his hands.

Kana then pulled his father to the middle of the table, towards his cake, pouting as they had to stop multiple times due to the Crown Prince replying to the birthday wishes. When he finally sat down to eat, the crust was soggy and he could feel the grains of sugar on the filling, but…

“It’s the tastiest cake I have ever had the pleasure of eating, my son.” Xander said, truly meaning every word. He could feel the boy’s feelings and hard work on the dessert, and that, ah, that was the tastiest flavor in the whole world. Kana’s eyes glittered and he immediately turned his head to Jakob with a triumphant smile.

It seems that he took classes with the butler in order to surprise his parents and had had a merciless teacher. Jakob scoffed and narrowed his eyes, nodding in acknowledgement in the end. The young prince squealed and made his mother, brother and friends eat his perfect cake.

The festivities went through a good part of the night, but before the moon was in the middle of the sky, Kamui and Xander had already tucked in their children and were enjoying a nice walk by the chilly air, their hands intertwined.

“I still haven’t given you my present.” Kamui noted, glancing up at him. He smiled tenderly and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

“You’ve given me the best present I could ever ask for, my love.” He stopped walking to face his wife, the light of the stars glittering on her eyes. He took her hands to his lips. “A loving family and an even more loving wife.”

Her lips trembled with emotion as she took one hand to caress his face, and watched as he closed his eyes to enjoy her touch. She reached for one of the pockets on her dress and took a heart-shapped locket out of it, then pressed it onto her husband’s chest.

Feeling the foreign material on his clothes, Xander opened his eyes as his hand reached to hers, feeling the thin chain dingle when she opened her palm to show it to him. “My princess—”

“Shh…” Kamui gently opened the locket and brought it closer to her husband’s face: in it there lay three ringlets of hair; two of Kamui’s hair color and one of Xander’s.

Siegbert shared Kamui’s hair color and Kana shared Xander’s. The prince’s eyebrows flickered with emotion, gently closing the pendant and wearing it around his neck. The tiny, silver heart lied right above his own beating one.

Once again he felt emotion welling up on his eyes. “A gift from you is a treasure to be forever cherished.” He bended over to her, caressing her cheeks as he nuzzled her nose, opening his mouth for the impending kiss. “Thank you, my darling wife.” He said before sealing the moment with a deep and passionate kiss; all of the feelings he couldn’t express being transmitted by his touches.

The deep love he felt for her, ingrained in the most profound reaches of his heart; the unfathomable amount of happiness she’s given him by not only being by his side, but by giving him two wonderful children.

The way she responded to his every touch; how she accepted all of him much like he has accepted all of her.

They pulled away in need of air, their bodies closely held together, exchanging the heat between them. Their mouths still brushing against each other, Xander felt on his lips when she smiled.

“I actually learned a new kind of massage and have been planning on practicing on you tonight…” She bit his lower lip, feeling it stretch in a smirk under her teeth.

“Oh?” His voice sounded hoarse as he adjusted her on his embrace, gluing their bodies even more. He kissed her once more before speaking again. “Why don’t we leave the massage for after we… exercise?” He asked lustily, this time as he bit her lower lip.

Kamui giggled and nudged his shoulder, looking around them. _Perfect_ , she thought; they were closer to the hot springs entrance of their private quarters (Xander loved it so much he managed to combine two Dragon Veins and connect their quarters to the springs; leaving, of course, another spring a ways from their room for public use), place in which she had kept her massaging, ah, tools.

She ran her fingers through his cravat and collarbone, glancing at the entrance. “I had a very special oil made for that massage I planned…” She smirked and looked at him from below. “It can be used in a wiiide variety of ways.” She trailed her fingers to his chin, outlining his jaw with her index.

“Ah, my Little Princess…!” He pulled her for yet another kiss, holding her body so close to his her feet left the ground.

Still feeling each other’s taste, they stumbled towards the entrance, blindly reaching the changing room, already undressing themselves. Between kisses, Kamui managed to look at the spot she left her utensils at: three wooden massage tools, two different kinds of oils (one had a heating sensation and the other was more slimy than usual) and her bathrobes. “My lov- Xander- over there-” She tried to speak under his kisses, both of them already on their underwear.

She pointed at the oils and he followed with his gaze, feeling his erection hurt in his underpants. “My love, are you implying…”

“Yes.” She replied before he could finish the phrase. “Give it to me, Xander. Give it all.” She huffed, already feeling her insides pulsate in anticipation.

He had to control himself not to simply ravish his wife right there, though he still picked her up on his arms, leaving it to her to collect the bottle of choice before heading to the baths. “Should we get in the water? Will it not hurt?”

Kamui’s reply was a kiss, her hunger for him noticeable from her desperation. “I- I just want you deep in me, Xander… now…!” She cried, licking his chin as he walked towards the spring water.

Xander went down the steps into the water, placing his wife atop of one as he stayed on the last, immediately kissing her once more. He trailed his mouth to her ear, biting his favorite pointy bit before sucking on her neck with the intent of leaving a mark.

The princess only giggled – tomorrow she would need to wear turtleneck clothes. “Give it to me, Xander…” She called his name over and over, squeezing on the bottle as he lowered his caresses to her breast – she didn’t wear top underwear, leaving her hard nipples exposed for him to relish himself on them.

“Ahh…!” Kamui arched her back in pleasure, feeling Xander’s hands securely holding her hips, his mouth going from one nipple to the other. She let go of the small bottle and reached for her own drenched underwear, now under the water.

“Patience, Little Princess.” Xander held her hand before she could touch her thongs, swiftly going for another kiss. She squeezed his hand on hers, pulling it towards her private parts.

His chuckle was muffled by their kiss as he obeyed and inserted three fingers into her underwear; two massaging her vulva as one poked her vaginal opening. She gasped with the stimuli, her insides wet enough for penetration, but, due to the water, it was still hard to insert.

Still, he did, feeling her hot insides pulsate around his finger. “Oh, Xander… not there, no…” She dug her nails on his shoulder, meaning to turn around. He took his hand out of her and guided her hips as she placed both knees on the step, her elbows on the border of the pool.

She was now on all fours, her rear seductively sticking out for him; her body going up and down due to her heavy breathing. Xander rubbed his erection, still inside of his drenched underwear, in the middle of her buttocks, hearing her sigh of pleasure. She looked at him from over her shoulder, her pleading eyes making him close one eye in pleasure.

“P-please, my love…”

He gripped at her love handles before taking the oil bottle and pulling down her and his underwear alike, his erection resting on her rear. He coated his penis, from glans to shaft with plenty of oil, feeling it warm up with bodily contact. He breathed out in pleasure as he moved his erection to the side to look at her gapping anus; it almost called for him.

Once again he coated his fingers with oil, rubbing them around her rear, inserting only one finger to lubricate inside. He had trouble to take the finger out for Kamui twitched and sucked him in, hungering for him.

“D-don’t tease me.” She tried to order, however it sounded like a desperate plea, which he was bound to obey.

“I love you, my princess.” He whispered, placing his penis by her anus, watching it gap in anticipation. He put the tip in with difficulty; his favorite part was the first and last thrust. Both of them imprinted on his body how much she needed his touch and strength inside of her, so he slowly put it all in, relishing on her sweet voice calling his name.

They were half inside the water, the thrusts making ripples in increasing size as she got accustomed to his might inside of her. “Ahh… why did we take so long… to do this…” she moaned as he pounded her with increasing speed, pressing her forehead on the floor.

Xander bended over to her, deepening the penetration and putting one hand on top of hers, the other securely holding her hip. “Anything for you, my princess.” He bit her pointy ear, almost taking it all out before thrusting with more vigor than usual, feeling her close herself around him.

How proud he was to make her reach climax by only his penetration! The first times he had to stimulate her clitoris as well; but now she hungered for him and moved her hips according to his rhythm, their bodies a perfect match.

“Oh no, Xander—I, ah…” She started feeling it first as she always did when he did her that hard. She gripped at the tiles on the floor, feeling both rear and vaginal opening gap with the climax.

Her twitching around him made the prince feel his orgasm as well, his fluids drenching not only the penetration, but dripping down on the water as well. Kamui slumped on the warm floor, placing her cheek over her arms, Xander’s face right by her ear.

They didn’t need words while their bodies were one, both of them unwilling to leave their current position. Kamui let out a tired chuckle. “We still have five more hours until the next shift… Can I interest you in that massage?”

Xander laughed, still breathing with difficulty due to the climax. He licked her ear. “This has been indeed a birthday to remember, my love.”


	7. Different Generations, Different Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small princess is walking around the castle, looking for her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6: The King's Crown

A small blonde head bounced her fluffy and curly hair as she sneaked around the corridors, her tiny, chubby hands holding an artifact of great importance to the realm: The King’s crown.

She found it beside her parent’s bed, at its usual bright red pillow a few minutes prior. Her father didn’t wear it often – only during council meetings or public appearances. Once, she heard him say that its weight was too overwhelming to be taken lightly and that it should be treated accordingly.

“But ish so light…” She twirled the object on her hands. It wasn’t light per se, but it was at an affordable weight for the little princess. She moved it again, her small yet heavy steps making her curls bounce beside her fluffy cheeks. “Katie will show Papa how stroon she ish! Then Papa’ll do _that_!” She giggled, holding the crown by her preferred two horns.

If she remembered correctly, Xander would be at his study; he said as much during breakfast that morning. Something about burying himself in other somethings. She shrunk her shoulders in a giggle. “Papa ish having fun, then so will Katie!” She trotted to her father’s room, meeting several guards on her way.

Surprised, the lowly soldiers didn’t know what to do in the presence of Her Young Highness and only bowed in acknowledgement. She replied every bow with a cursty, never leaving her trail.

Despite her young age – not older than four – she’s been taught the way around not only the common corridors but also the secret passageways surrounding both Valla and Krakenburg Castles. She stood fast even when she had to pass by the vallite garden to reach the Common Wing, suppressing her urge of running amongst its flowers and making crowns for her Papa.

“J-just one…” She told herself, crouching to pick a long flower, twirling it around the crown in order to present it to her father. Once again she resumed her walk, starting to skip as she approached her goal.

Unaware of the worried pair of eyes following her, little Katerina knocked on Xander’s study with her personal knock: three fast hits first, then two slower ones followed by a giggle. From inside, immediately did Xander raise his gaze to the door.

“Katerina?” He asked with concern on his voice, quickly getting up and opening the handle, conscious of his daughter’s height or lack thereof. “What are yo—” the sight in front of him made the King lose his words.

She opened both arms, one of which lay his crown with a flower wrapped around the tip of one of the horns, a big smile on her face. “Sur-pri-je veesit from Katie, Papa!”

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and Xander spotted his wife from behind a pillar. Their eyes met and she took her index to her mouth. Ah, so Katerina has been escorted, though she hadn’t realized it yet. Xander picked his daughter up, taking the crown from her oh so small hands.

“The day has barely started and already reached its peak? Preposterous.” He nuzzled the little girl’s face and she reciprocated. She witnessed when her parents did that to each other and often liked to imitate them, but a giggle shook her small body and she bounced on his forearm.

“Papaaa, do that!” She pointed at the crown, then glanced at his head.

Xander blinked and followed her finger to his adornment, then furrowed his brow as he looked to the ceiling, trying to see his own forehead; and finally smiled, defeated. “Did you bring the crown with this in mind?” He watched as she frantically nodded, trying and failing to hide her smile. “Devious.” He whispered, putting on the crown, the flower proudly dangling in the middle of his forehead.

Katerina bounced in anticipation, raising both arms so he could lift her overhead; when he did, she securely held on her preferred horns, rocking both chubby legs on the sides of her father’s face.

“Ah! It’s Mama!” She pointed, finally spotting the Queen a few meters away. “Mama! Papa is doing that!” She laughed, urging her father to walk. He obeyed, a fond smile on his lips, his eyes the most tender Kamui’s seen before.

“Indeed he is!” Kamui clasped both hands together, walking towards them. Xander held Katerina’s legs with both of his hands and leaned towards his wife after they got close enough, quickly kissing her lips.

“Suddenly, I do not feel its weight anymore, my Queen.” He smiled at her, receiving another smile in response. Kamui looked at their daughter, her eager eyes keen on making her father go back through the way she came so they could make flower crowns like her aunt Elise taught her.

The Queen reached for her daughter and pinched her cheek. “I can understand.”


	8. His Support in More Ways Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7: Free Day (smut warning)

Dawn was breaking outside Castle Krakenburg, its faint first light barely illuminating the King’s Bedroom through the curtains. Xander sat on the bed, lying his back on the pillows by the headboard.

One hand caressed his wife’s hair, circling around her pointy ear, while the other was resting atop of his knee whose foot was on the bed. His gaze was hard and his frown, deep.

He had been too rough the previous night.

Now, with the slow sunrise, he could see the love bites he scattered throughout Kamui’s body, her tired face content despite de fatigue. If he pulled away the bed sheets covering his Queen, he would see how his fluids poured out of her still, from both front and rear. Even her lips were a bit swollen from the urgency of their kisses.

The same sheet only covered one of his legs and his private parts, the rest of his nude body exposed as though he felt the need to atone. _I truly have the most wonderful wife of all,_ he thought, his hand never stoping the caress on her hair.

Even after two years of his crowning as a King, there were still dark mages loyal to their previous, ruthless ruler, Garon. These mages had summoned an army of Faceless and let them loose on villages barely out of reconstruction from the previous war. Many innocent died, from Nohr and Hoshido alike.

Immediately did he send a messenger to their hoshidan friends about the rouges, though their whereabouts were still unknown at that point.

That had haunted Xander the entire day, and Kamui stepped in to ease not only his bodily needs, but the burdens of his crown. “Don’t let rage and sadness consume you,” she had said, pulling his arm to her waist, caressing his face with the other hand. “Do what you will with me and clear your head; we can talk about it later.”

He didn’t think twice before accepting her offer, his mind clouded and mad with grief as well as regret. He penetrated her with all of his vigor, not stopping even after she came twice as much as him; his own semen lubricating his way into both vaginal and anal openings.

She embraced it all: his anger, regret, grief, lust and love; always calling his name with her sweet, alluring voice.

Her body still had its spasms from the amount of orgasms she had had when he finally fell beside her, exhausted. “Clear your head, my love.” She breathed out with difficulty, her entire body tired from coming so many times. “Remember… to look into the Dragon’s Ingle… or at the… vallite cult to Anankos…” she whispered before giving in to exhaustion and falling asleep by his chest.

His eyes widened in the darkness. Of course; how could he have been so blind?! He silently thanked his wife, his heart breaking in half for having to leave her in that state in order to inform his men.

It had taken the entire night, but he heard the news of the rouges’ capture a little before sunrise, finally being able to return to his wife. He had stripped his clothes to be with her in her vulnerability, guilt washing over him as his fingers ran through her glossy hair.

His heart tightened with the prospect of leaving her exposed like that, even though she was in the most secure room in the whole palace. He felt his feelings baring themselves inside his chest, the memories of their days washing over his mind.

 _If she weren’t here_ , he thought, placing a lock of hair behind her pointy ear, _I would be an entirely different person. All that I am, I owe it to her_.

Her support, her love, even her denial when she thought he was following the wrong way. She enlightened him, showering him with unending love; her arms always accepting of his insecurities as well as his feelings.

The King had to take his free hand to his chest, feeling it thump with such intensity he thought he went back to being a teenager in love with his little sister. “Ah, how I love her.” He mumbled, feeling the urge to simply lie down and wrap himself in her warmth.

“Mhhm…” Kamui scooted closer, wrapping one hand over his covered leg. “Did it work?” She asked with a tired voice, her eyelids still too heavy to be able to open. He widened his, however.

“Were you aware, my Kamui? Forgive me for leaving you alone in such–”

“Mmhh…!” She protested, snuggling her face on his thigh, almost resting it on his hip. “I know the man I married, Xander. I’m just glad I helped as your Queen.” She breathed out, feeling something cold slide out of her body to the mattress. He really did pour a lot into her the previous night.

Her giggle made him slide down beside her, placing one arm around her waist, the other caressing her face. “You’ve been helping me ever since the day you came into my life, Little Princess.” He placed a tender kiss on her lips, transmitting all of the thoughts he’s been harboring about their love.

A single tear fell from Kamui’s eye, understanding coming into her heart. “Oh, my King…” she brushed her hand on his cheek, the other one massaging his slight frown. “I would do so much more to be your pillar of support.”

Xander’s eyebrows flickered with emotion and he hugged his wife with the least of strengths. “Ah, my Queen, but you do so much even now.” He dug his face onto her hair, her smell making his shoulders sag with comfort. How he loved her! “Forgive me for my behavior last night; I should not have done that.”

Kamui laughed, placing both hands on her husband’s chest. “Forgive you for what? Surely you don’t mean by pleasing me in every meaning of the word?” She kissed his neck multiple times, urging him to look at her. When he did, their smiles mirrored each other, a kiss naturally following. “I’m up to continuing where we left off yesterday, by the way…” She bit his lower lip.

It was his turn to laugh, his fingers brushing through her hair. “Oh no, my Queen. It’ll still take a bit of time for you to recover.” He kissed her temple. “Stay in my arms for a while instead. I missed your warmth.”


End file.
